


Streaming

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: could you do like a gender-neutral reader insert with ray? where he's like doing a streamnd his datefriend is in the background a lot and maybe like some of the viewers start being rude and using slurs towards his significant other?</p><p>You’re over at Ray’s place when he’s streaming, and the viewers get rather jealous of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaming

Ray had invited you over to his place tonight, and he was streaming. You’d made a real effort with your appearance not only for your ‘date’, but just in case you were to actually appear on the stream. You’d put on your best clothes, even done something different with your hair, and Ray had noticed straight away when he’d answered the door to you.

You were currently just wandering in the background as Ray carried on with his stream, and you were content with just watching him. When he’d made an error in his game, you couldn’t help but laugh at his reactions, and you were sure your laughter was audible on the stream, and the fans knew that Ray had company.

 _I can hear someone laughing._ One comment read.

 _Who’s your friend?_ Said another.

“Oh, guys, this is (Y/N), my ‘date’ for tonight.” Ray had explained, “Say hi, make yourself known!” He encouraged you onto the camera, and you appeared in the background, smiling and waving.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N), I’m his date, but obviously he prefers you guys over me.” You joked, walking back to where you were seated, ruffling Ray’s hair as you went along.

“Hey, watch the hair!” Ray dramatized his reaction, probably for the viewer’s entertainment, but it still made you laugh.

 _Give your date some attention!_ Ray laughed at the comment, reciting it back to you.

“Yeah, Ray, I’m feeling pretty neglected here.” You teased, staring him down although his eyes were fixed on his monitor, “He won’t even look at me.” You spoke louder for the viewers to hear, getting up out of your seat and placing a hand on Ray’s cheek and turning him to face you, “That’s better.”

While you were near the monitor, you couldn’t help but take a glance at the stream comments, because you knew that the viewers were more than likely talking about you. Some were rather nice, complimenting you, but the majority of them were about the stream. However, some insolent comments caught your eye.

_Get your friend out of here, they’re ruining the stream._

_‘Date’? All they’re doing is making background noise._

_You can do better._

The last one hurt the most, but you didn’t make it visible.

“Well, some of you don’t like me very much.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes to mask the pain. You gestured to the comments section on the monitor so that Ray knew what you were talking about.

“Hey, guys, don’t be rude. (Y/N)’s here whether you like it or not. So, you know, stop being jealous about it and enjoy the stream. And you have no idea how lucky I am right now.” Ray defended you, which really did make you smile. You shouldn’t care what anybody else thought anyway, Ray liked you for you, the viewers were more than likely jealous of you.

“Shut up, you dork.” You wrapped your arms around him from behind, towering over him, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “You’re too cute, by the way.”

“Eh, I try.” He murmured in response, shrugging and laughing with you.


End file.
